Attempts
by Psychoswolf
Summary: Pauvre Akashi, ce n'est vraiment pas sa journée. Heureusement Kuroko est là, sinon il aurait finit dans l'au-delà. Délire écrit sur un coup de tête, ceci est un pure délire qui n'a ni queue ni tête ni histoire. x)


**Auteur** : Moi. u_u

**Personnages** : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Bonne lecture! :3

* * *

Une journée de cours fini. Enfin, celle-ci je n'en voyais pas le bout, j'ai cru que jamais cette journée ne finirait. Mais j'en suis soulagé maintenant. Je quitte le lycée tranquillement, avec mon ami, nous marchons côte à côte jusqu'à chez nous. Ce jeune homme est aussi mon voisin et mon camarade de classe, c'est très pratique pour les devoirs et pour ne pas rentrer tout seul le soir. Nous parlons de notre journée, des professeurs, un peu de tout en fait. Ah mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'en excuse je vais y remédier de suite. Je me nomme Kuroko, j'ai dix sept ans même si, pour mon plus grand malheur, je fais plus jeune. J'ai les cheveux et les yeux bleus, original non ? Et... je crois que c'est tout, enfin après vous verrais au temps venu. Mon ami, lui, se nomme Akashi, il a les cheveux rouge, il est plus grand que moi et il possède un oeil jaune et l'autre rouge. On est assez populaire, surtout pour notre physique, dans le lycée.

- ... ko! Kuroko! Hé oh, tu m'écoutes oui ou non ?

- Hein ? Ah oui pardon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- On est arrivé depuis cinq minutes à peut près mais tu restes planté là devant ce poteau.

- Hé hé excuse moi j'étais dans mes pensées...

- Ce n'est rien , mes parents ne sont pas là, tu veux venir dormir à la maison ?, me propose t-il.

- Bah pourquoi pas, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Je lui souris avant de rentrer chez moi pour aller de suite faire mes affaires, je pris juste un pyjama, ma brosse à dents... Et c'est tout je crois. Une fois cela fait, je repars chez lui, je ne prends pas la peine de sonner et j'entre. Il est dans le salon, m'attendant, je lui souris en posant mon sac sur le bas du canapé puis je m'affale à côté de lui.

- Bon, tu voudrais manger quoi ?

- Ah je sais! Les nouilles d'Akashi! Celles que tu fais son excellentes, je peux pas m'en passer!, lui répondis-je en souriant grandement.

- D'accords, je vais m'y mettre alors.

Je le regarde se lever et aller en cuisine, pendant ce temps là j'attends sur le canapé regardant la télé tranquillement. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il m'appela, je mis donc la table et ensuite je m'installais.

- Hm ça sent trop bon.

- Merci, il me servit en souriant légèrement, bon appétit Kuroko.

- A toi aussi.

Nous mangeons tranquillement en regardant la télé. Ses nouilles sont délicieuses, je crois que je pourrais en manger tout les jours tellement c'est un délice! Je fini mon bol et je me ressert avant de finir encore après cinq minutes. Je l'aide donc à débarrasser. Nous retournons sur le canapé pour glander devant la télé encore, ce pourrait presque être notre passe-temps favori : ne rien faire. Nous avons regardé un film avant d'aller dans la chambre. Je m'allonge sur le lit en baillant et je le regarde du coin de l'oeil, il se change, j'en profite pour le mater discrètement.

- Ta une belle vue ?, me demande-t-il souriant.

- Je suis grillé mince!, riait-je.

- A ton tour de te changer tien.

Je hausse les épaules et me lève pour me changer à mon tour, je sais qu'il fait pareil et je roule des yeux en le regardant.

- Petit pervers va.

- Et c'est le petit bleue qui me dit ça hein ?

Je lui saute dessus en riant et en le chatouillant, il arrive sans mal à me repousser, je me retrouve donc allongé sur le lit en dessous de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je soutins son regard pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne m'embrasse la joue. Je souris.

- Au dodo monsieur ?, lui demandais-je.

- Oui p'tit stroumph. ~

- M'appelle pas comme ça, sale tomate!

- Oui, oui. Aller bonne nuit.

Il m'embrasse le front avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se tourner vers moi. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit puis je ferme les yeux pour ensuite m'endormir.

Le lendemain, comme on avait pas cours, je me réveille donc assez tard dans la matinée. Évidement Akashi n'était plus dans le lit. Je me levais donc et partis en cuisine, je ne le vis pas, je haussais donc un sourcils.

- Akashi ? T'es où ?

Aucune réponse. Bon... Il doit prendre sa douche alors, je pris donc mon petit déjeuner, qui était préparé sur la table, et, une fois fini, je parti voir dans la salle de bain. La porte était ouverte.

- Si tu es dans la douche, j'entre hein, dit-je en entrant, tu es là ?

Toujours aucune réponse, je balayais la pièce du regard et mes yeux se posèrent sur une touffe de cheveux rouge. Je soupirais de soulagement. Or, j'ouvris grand les yeux en voyant une flaque rouge s'écouler de sa poitrine et j'y vis... Des ciseaux enfoncés dans celle-ci... Je me précipite vers lui, le redressant, je pris des bandages et du désinfectant, j'enlevais les ciseaux de son torse. J'appliquais le désinfectant puis mis les bandages. Je le portais jusqu'au canapé, soupirant doucement, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris à faire ça.

Ce n'est que quelques heure après qu'Akashi se réveilla, je le regardais, attendant une quelconque raison.

- Kuroko ?, il me regardait, euh... Je suis désolé ? J'ai pas fait attention avec les ciseaux, dit-il un peu gêné.

- Mouais... Fait plus attention la prochaine fois abruti.

- Oui oui. Merci de m'avoir soigné.

- C'est normal. Bon on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Si on allais se promener hein ?

Je hochais la tête, me levant pour allé m'habiller, oui j'étais resté en pyjama en attendant son réveil. Je revins quelques minutes après, il était déjà prêt.

Nous sortons donc dehors, marchant tranquillement.

- N'empêche que tu m'avais fait peur avec tes ciseaux. C'est pas encore Halloween tu sais ?

- Quel humour Kuroko, rit-il, Ah...!

Le voilà tombé par terre, je l'aidais à se relever.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui ça va... Juste un peu mal à la tête...

Je roulais des yeux, je lui essuyais le peu de sang qu'il avait au front et je vis un distributeur d'eau. Je lui demandais s'il en voulait et je partis en prendre. Il s'assit sur un banc en attendant. Je pris donc deux jus de fruit et revint vers lui, je haussais un sourcils en le voyant regarder le ciel avec les yeux fermés. Je m'approchais doucement de lui.

- Akashi ? Ça va ?

- ...

- Akashi ? Hé oh réveille toi, c'est pas un lieu pour dormir ici!

Je le secouais doucement, sa tête bougea au même rythme et j'écarquillais les yeux pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il avait une flèche planté à l'arrière de la tête!Du sang dégoulinait de sa blessure jusque dans sa nuque, elle était bien enfoncé la flèche...Je grognais un peu et le pris sur mon dos pour le ramener chez lui en vitesse, quelques fois qu'il y aurait une autre flèche dans le coin. Une fois arrivé je le déposais sur le canapé et je parti prendre de quoi le soigner ce que je fis après quelques minutes. Étant inconscient, j'attendais qu'il se réveil, ce qu'il fit après une ou deux heures.

- Hm...Kuroko ?, il ouvrit les yeux en même temps.

- Oui je suis là.

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Bah tu t'es pris une flèche dans le crâne.

- Hein ?!, cria-t-il en se redressant. J'ai la poisse aujourd'hui j'crois.

- Je pense aussi, mon pauvre.

- Tes vraiment compatissant toi, je t'adore pour ça.

Je ris légèrement en voyant sa mine de désespéré. Je partis dans la cuisine prendre une pomme, une assiette et un couteau, je revins avec et je commençais à couper la pomme.

- J'ai soif, tu peux m'amener à boire ?, me demande-t-il.

- Oui bien sur.

Je me levais, toujours le couteau en main, malheureusement pour moi je me pris les pieds dans le tapis, je chutais donc. Akashi voulu me rattraper mais il tombait avec moi. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il était au dessus de moi, je secouais la tête et le regardais, je le poussais doucement et vit que dans son dos le couteau y était planté.

- Ah non pas encore...

Je soupirais doucement et partis encore de quoi le soigné. Une fois la routine faite, je le regardais se réveiller.

- Bah mon Akashi, c'est pas ton jour aujourd'hui.

- Des ciseaux, une flèche et un couteau... Je vais rester au lit moi hein...

- Oui cela vaut mieux pour toi et pour moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour subir tout cela mais bon... Je vais rester avec lui et je ne vais pas le quitter des yeux pour un bon moment.

- End -

Hé hé j'aime être sadique avec mon petit Akashi. Une pure connerie je sais. :3 Review ?


End file.
